


Эта роза для тебя.

by kill__me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kill__me/pseuds/kill__me
Summary: С каждым бутоном я люблю тебя ещё сильнее.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Эта роза для тебя.

Моё сердце замирает пред твоим холодным взором. Холодным, как лёд. И цвет у твоих глаз такой же. Холодный... Да ты и сам как ледышка. Иногда мне хочется тебя согреть. Укрыть тёплым пледом и обнять крепко-крепко, но сердце у тебя тоже изо льда. Для меня ты - ледяная статуя, на которую можно лишь смотреть. У статуй нет эмоций. У тебя их тоже нет. Я никогда не видел твою улыбку, но я уже люблю её. Для меня ты особая статуя, Драко Малфой. Каждый раз, когда ты проходишь мимо, я хочу, чтобы ты задержался. Хоть ненадолго, хоть на пару секунд. Посмотри на меня. Ну пожалуйста. Ну ещё разик.   
Я умираю без тебя.   
Я умираю из-за тебя. 

А горло режет проклятый бутон... 

Вероятно, на четвёртом курсе, когда я говорил себе, что умру ради тебя, я ожидал не такого. Я не знал, что это будет так больно. Так больно каждый день выкашливать бутоны алых роз. Розы - твои любимые цветы, но я их ненавижу. А ведь это я оставлял огромные букеты этих мерзких цветов под твоей дверью на пятом курсе, пробираясь в гостиную Слизерина под мантией-невидимкой.   
Я стал одержим этими цветами.   
Я стал одержим тобой. 

А стебли сковывают моё сердце... 

Я ненавижу тебя!   
И ненавижу эти цветы.   
Я люблю тебя.   
Я обожаю эти розы. Мне нравится та частичка обеспокоенности, что промелькнула в твоих глазах, когда ты увидел кровь на уголке моего рта, проходя мимо на перемене. Мне нравится та роза, что я подложил тебе под дверь сегодня утром. Она торчит из твоего кармана. Такая красивая и живая. Тебе понравилось? Она прекрасна. Она родилась в моём сердце, цепляясь корнями за мои лёгкие. Она родилась для тебя. 

А изо рта течёт кровь... 

Я хочу умереть. Спрыгнуть с Астрономической башни. Чтобы больше не было этой боли. Чтобы не давиться этими грёбаными цветами. Я забираюсь на самый верх Хогвартса и кричу, кричу, кричу, хватаясь руками, испачканными в собственной крови, за голову. А потом бессильно опускаюсь на колени, не прекращая слёз. Я похож на безумца. Возможно, так оно и есть. По крайней мере, если судить по лицам моих друзей. Они не раз предлагали отвести меня к мадам Помфри, но я отказывался. Она ведь сразу поймёт, что случилось. И мне придётся сказать имя. Твоё имя. И все синхронно ахнут около моей койки. И все будут жалеть Мальчика-который-влюбился-в-тебя. Во врага. В Хорька. В Малфоя, в конце концов.   
Я ненавижу, когда меня жалеют. И ты тоже.   
Мы похожи.   
Мы такие разные. 

А пальцы вцепляются в раковину, тут же соскальзывая из-за алой жидкости, которой перепачкана единственная опора... 

Я люблю тебя, Малфой. Но ты об этом никогда не узнаешь. Счастье любит тишину, верно? Мой рот на замке, как в давние времена, когда в гости к тёте Петунье и дяде Вернону приходили гости, а я - тихая серая мышь. Невзрачная такая. Ты меня не замечаешь, но я всегда рядом. Всегда. Ключик давно потерялся... И те судороги, та боль в лёгких (а ещё сильнее, в сердце) стоит твоего взгляда серых глаз. 

— Поттер? — доносится до меня, когда в глазах темнеет. Проследил за мной, поганец? Видимо, мне было слишком хуёво, когда я бежал, раз не заметил тебя. Обычно замечаю. Всегда замечаю. Твои волосы я отличу от тысячи других. И глаза твои тоже отличу. И руки. Ты пришёл поздно, Малфой. Вся раковина, впрочем, как и весь туалет для девочек, в котором не появляется даже Миртл (последний раз я видел её, когда она сказала, что я сошёл с ума. Совсем. Окончательно. И так по-магловски покрутила пальцем у виска), в крови. А в руке у меня последний бутон - роза. Чёрная. И пока я сползаю вниз, ты орёшь на меня, трясёшь за плечи. Ты плачешь. Плачешь, мелкий ублюдок. Тебе жалко!? Да неужели. Иди к чёрту со своей жалостью. Мне холодно. 

— Скажи имя, Поттер! Ну пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, Гарри! — ты умоляешь. Ты стоишь на коленях. Ты обливаешься слезами. 

Вздрагиваешь, когда мой звонкий смех эхом отражают стены. Смех смешивается с хрюканьем - кровь попадает мне в глотку. 

Я протягиваю тебе свой бутон. 

— Прости, солнце, это последний, — шепчу я, улыбаясь. Точнее, не шепчу. Мой голос больше похож на сдавленный хрип. Стебли душат меня. А ты смотришь не верящими глазами. Дошло наконец? Жаль, что так поздно. 

А я не дышу. 

Неужели, это конец?   
Так просто? 

А тут темно... 

Ты меня не замечаешь,   
Но я всегда рядом   
Шагая мимо, ты не знаешь,   
Что я стою и прожигаю взглядом.   
Я никогда тебе не расскажу,   
О том, что не сплю по ночам.   
О том, что всё время слежу,   
За твоей фигурой печально,   
(Зная, что мне не светит ничего)   
И никогда (уж поверь мне) ты,   
(Ни за что!) не узнаешь,   
Что горло мне режут цветы,   
Что ты их вдохновляешь   
Лезть из меня, как поганки,   
Лезть через мелкие ранки,   
Через большие - в сердце,   
Они выходят наружу через все дверцы,   
Что ты когда-то во мне открыл... 

Прошу, закрой 

Мне больно.


End file.
